candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 993
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 68 | difficulty = Insanely Hard | previous = 992 | prevtype = Ingredient | next = 994 | nexttype = Jelly }} Level 993 is the thirteenth level in Candy Clouds (Episode 67) and the 210th candy order level. To pass this level, you must collect 5 colour bombs, 150 purple and 150 orange candies and score at least 10,000 points in 45 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *This level is similar to Level 289, but with an extra colour, candy bombs instead of liquorice swirls, fewer icing squares and layers, and 4 more colour bombs required. *2 colour bombs are given, but they are hard to reach. *The 18-move bombs are present in the gap between the multilayer icings, and more spawn throughout the level. *With 5 colours and a restrictive board layout, it is hard to collect 300 candies and 5 colour bombs in just 45 moves. *The orders are worth 35,000 points ((150 + 150) regular candies × 100 points per regular candy) + (5 colour bombs × 1,000 points per colour bomb) = 35,000 points) which is more than the one star target score. Stars Strategy *Try to clear the bombs and three-layer icings before anything else. *After that, combine the colour bomb with a wrapped candy. This will generate cascades and collect some candies while hopefully make a colour bomb, or a set-up for that. *Keep your eye on the bombs, and also on the order. Try to create a many special candy combos as you can to cause cascading and collect orders. *Lastly, try to work at the bottom to clear the order as quickly as you can. Notes Trivia *This is the fourth level in Reality to have colour bombs under liquorice locks and the sixth level in the entire game to have them. The first Dreamworld level is pre-nerfed level 430 and the second Dreamworld level is level 467, the first Reality level is level 733, the second Reality level is level 985 and the third Reality level is level 990. *This level is similar to level 289 with almost the same orders (4 more color bombs required) and a very resembling board. Also, both of them are in an episode named Candy Clouds. However it has one more color, fewer icing layers, two additional colour bombs provided and the liquorice swirl dispenser replaced by a candy bomb dispenser. Level 289/Dreamworld is is inanely hard, but this level is very hard. This level and Level 289/Dreamworld have the same amount of colors and moves and have almost the same difficulty, but the order is different. Walkthroughs Category:Levels Category:Candy order levels Category:Candy Clouds (Episode 67) levels Category:Levels with 45 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with 3-layer icing Category:Levels with 5-layer icing Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels with colour bombs Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Very hard levels